The rose that grows from concrete
by Triple0G
Summary: During the final fight with kaguya otsutsuki, she opens up a portal to another dimension in a last-ditch attenpt to get rid or naruto, he falls right in the middle of downtown manhattan and now he has to figure out how to survive in the percy jackson and the olympians universe (godlike naruto) (tailed beast cloak)
1. Naruto:TheBeginning (12-09 01:24:42)

(AN) okay I've decided to write my very own naruto crossover story. I've read pretty much every good naruto story there is and good god there are a loooooot of atrocious ones. However, I hope you like this one

At this point there was no turning back, kaguya was back and team 7 was in for the fight of their lives. **Kage bunshin no Jutsu!, **naruto yelled as 100 copies of his perfect Jinchūriki form was scattered around him. The plan was to get kaguya in one place so she couldn't use her dimension Jutsu to escape. Then, she suddenly **_disappeared_ **team 7 looked around in confusion as they didn't even see her move or open up one of her dimensions. "Arghh!" Yelled Sakura when kaguya suddenly appeared behind her, hands ready to separate her head from her body. "Sakura!" Yelled naruto as he tried to move his fastest to save her. "So you're the real one, **_begone_" **she said as she opened another one of her portals directly in front of him. Naruto, moving too fast to stop flew straight through and the world suddenly went **black**.

Line break * Line break *

When naruto opened his eyes he was.. well... nowhere, he couldn't see anything in the distance and was surrounded by darkness. "**Well you're finally awake huh?" **Said a voice he could recognize, but barely. "Who are you and where am I" naruto said as he looked around for the voice but didn't find anything or anyone, it seemed as if the voice was coming from everywhere at once.

**"Hmm I thought you'd recognize my voice" **the being said in mock sadness as he suddenly appeared. Naruto gasped as he suddenly realized who the being was and tried to bow, only to suddenly realize that he couldn't move. "My deepest apologies grandpa sage, I didn't realize it was you". The Sage of 6 Paths chuckled at naruto's surprised expression

**"It's quite alright, you see my mother has used up half of her power to try to get you as far away from her as possible, and in doing so sent you here"**. Said the sage "where is here?" Asked naruto confused "actually that's a good question" said the sage in an amused tone. **"We are neither here nor there, and neither in or out, we are in the space between spaces, if that makes sense" **naruto deadpanned to him showing that he obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"**Well to put it into simple terms, we are in limbo. A place where nothing exists but yet everything exists**." Said the sage "oh great so that means you can get me back to the fight with kaguya!? I have to go back! My team needs me!" Said naruto in a very desperate manner.

**"****well not exactly****" **Said the sage as he sat down with his legs crossed, **"****it would actually be impossible for me to get you back as you died on the way to this dimension****" **Said the sage rubbing his neck nervously.

"WHAT!! IM DEAD! How did this happen!!" Said naruto very loudly in a depressed tone not understanding what was going on. **"****Well now now it isn't too bad, I actually intercepted yours and kyuubi's soul before you could make it to Shinigami.****" **Said the sage "Oh" Said naruto as the realization of his death weighed heavily apon him. **"****Well don't be too sad I can actually help you out"**Said the sage as he smiled a great smile with the radiance of a million stars "really!?" Said an enthusiastic naruto.** "****yes but you won't be going back to the world you know, the shinigami would recognize your soul and you'd be dead before you could even touch the ground. The kyuubi would be released and that's a whole can of worms I'd hope not to unleash****" **Said the sage in a very grave tone.

"Oh" Said naruto sadly "so what happens now?" "**Well you'll be going to another dimension that really needs your help**" Said the sage "**their world will be plunged into an eternal war if a savior is not sent, so I will send you**" naruto's eyes suddenly got really big as the sage finished his sentence. "Another war!? Seriously! Aww man this is going to suck" Said naruto with a pout "**Well it's either that or you float around in limbo playing with your fingers and toes for the rest of eternity**" said the sage with a deadpan look "o-okay I'll help I swear" Said naruto rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

(AN: I know I said he couldn't move but eh deal with it)

"**Good now when I send you to this world you'll be in a big city and in a world that's very different from your own, I'll save you the pain in the ass of trying to learn the English language and just transfer it to your brain. Also, when you get there I want you to find a small boy. He'll be about 4 or 5 years old and I want you to train him. He'll be very useful to your mission in the future**" Said the sage "Hai, grandpa sama I'll train him to be just like me!" Said naruto pumping his fist in the air with a thousand-watt grin on his face** "****Now naruto, I want you to watch out for these beings called gods. They won't be as powerful as you but they can be a pain in the ass if all of them get on your bad side. I want you to work with them and not completely obliterate them please. Now one more thing." **

The sage _floated _over to naruto and put his hand over his eyes and face. After a flash of light naruto's vision seemed a 1000 times clearer and he felt like he could rip kaguya in half with his bare hands "what did you do to me grandpa sama?" Asked naruto as he felt completely different. "**Just a few gifts to help you in the future I'm sure you'll figure them out. But one thing I will tell you is that I've given you half of my chakra, you'll need it for the things that are to come**" Said the sage and before he could speak and thank the generous sage he felt his body being pulled every which way at break-neck speeds "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Said naruto as the world suddenly went black.

(AN: please read and review it's what will make me write more chapters and if I feel like no one likes it then shiiiiiiit I ain't wasting time writing it)


	2. 2

**(AN): chapter numero dos bitches, this'll probably go up whenever I feel like it, so yea, enjoy,**

**...Whores**

**NYC: 1999**

It was a normal day in New York City, Well about as Normal as it can be in the city that never sleeps. The birds were chirping, pigeons cawing, and people milling about. The only strange thing about today was that there was something falling from the sky. And not gracefully in any sort of way, our protagonist was about to get a very rude awakening. _**THUD!**__ "Ouch" Said naruto as his cranium bounced of the roof of some shitty rundown apartment complex "whew, this place definitely doesn't look anything like Konoha" naruto said as he stood up, wiped himself off and took a look at his surroundings. _

_To naruto this was the weirdest fucking place he'd ever seen. There were tall ugly buildings all over the place, these wieird ropes that buzzed with electricity hanging In the air and the weirdest of all. Metal wagons. There were hundreds of them. These weird looking wagons moved pretty fast too, they absolutely fascinated naruto, especially the yellow ones. Those were the weirdest. There were people that looked to him like civilians that were in weird looking clothes getting in and out of them, this would take a lot of getting used to for our dear protagonist. Just as naruto was about to jump of the building he was on he noticed a note pinned to his shirt. And it was a long one, it read._

**You're probably a little disoriented from the fall you just took which in my opinion was quite comical, but there are A few things you should know, #1 the godly beings that run this world use a different type of energy than chakra, they use spiritual energy that pulls from their very _soul, _it'll surprise you when you realize how much of it is in the air and how easy it is to track and sense. #2 the boy you are looking for has a very potent one, it should be blue with a hint of the sea, he shouldn't be hard to find #3 there are monsters that roam this world, some are very powerful and are very aggressive, they will pose little to no threat to you. But I still suggest you proceed with caution, don't bring attention to yourself and find a way to blend in **

**Happy travels, **

**-Sage of 6 paths**

**P.s. I suggest you study up on Greek and Roman mythology, it'll come in handy**

**P.s.s The boy you will be taking care of, when he goes to school you will go with him as to protect him from those who wish to harm him**

"Well gramps sure covered everything" Said naruto with a deadpan look as he quickly destroyed the note with a small scale Katon Jutsu. Then naruto looked up and channeled chakra into his eyes, he could suddenly see **_everything_**_, he realized what the sage was talking about, this spiritual energy was everywhere. The most energy was coming from the sun, and when he looked directly into it with his chakra enhanced eyes he swore he saw what looked like a man pulling a chariot across the sky. "Well time to get comfortable, looks like I'll be here for a while" Said naruto as he finally jumped off the building and landed soundlessly into the alley beside it._

_Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break_

Naruto walked down the street taking in his surroundings and also noticing the weird glanced he got from the people on the street. He guessed that was due to his tattered Shinobi attire he still hadn't gotten rid of. "Man I really have to get some new clothes, I'm drawing way too much attention to myself" he said while looking around, trying to blend into his surroundings. He noticed a store In the distance that looked like it would have the proper attire in there for him. He walked in and headed straight to the dressing rooms to henge into a boring run-of-the mill civilian and came back.

As he was browsing to look for what he needed he picked up a few things, some comfortable black sweatpants, a matching black zip up hoodie, a really nice black jacket with orange lines down the sides and some regular black athletic shoes. As the cashier was ringing up his purchases he realized something. He didn't have any money, he facepalmed so hard he almost dispelled his henge. "Your total today will be 376.63" Said the cashier with a warm smile. Inside naruto was panicking. "Yea one second" Said naruto reaching in his pocket ready to take the clothes and bolt as fast as he could out of the door. But when he reached into his pocket he was surprised to find a shiny black rectangular card looking thing with a note on it. The note read

**Sorry I forgot to tell you that humans pay for items way differently than you are used to, so I have given you a credit card that will never run out of money no matter what you buy**

**Best wishes **

**-Sage Of 6 Paths**

**"**Whew dodged a bullet there" Said naruto as he wiped his brow relieved.

Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break

Naruto was **lost** he hadn't the slightest idea of where he was going. He was kinda just following his heart, and the delicious smell he smelled coming from somewhere. He followed the smell all the way to some brown building with two big Golden Arches that sort of looked like an M he followed the delicious smell inside and was greeted by a smell of grease and what smelled like burgers. It was obvious that this was a place you could buy food and he got in the line and looked up at some type of screen that listed what food they sold and was utterly taken aback by the weird names of the food. "What the hell is a big Mack?" Naruto asked to himself a little too loud and drew some confused stares in his direction. "Well I guess I'll try whatever the person in front of me gets" he said to himself. scratching his chin, not knowing what to purchase. The person in front of him got a Big Mac with fries and a drink. So that's what he decided he'd get. When he got to the counter the cashier asked in a monotone I-hate-my-job kind of fashion "welcome to McDonald's what can I get for you today" and naruto replied "yes I'll get one of your big Mack's with fries and a drink" and the employee replied "would you like to supersize that sir" and naruto replied in a very confused manner "supersize? As in more food?" And the cashier replied "yes it's only a couple of dollars more" and naruto, being the fat ass that he is replied "that's fine with me!" After naruto got his food he sat and finally tasted his "big Mack" it was the most delicious thing he'd had in his life, (or he was just really hungry) and while he was drinking his drink he noticed the fries still in the bag. "What the hell are these things" naruto said to himself never seeing these "fries" a day in his life. "They look like long fingers" he said as he poked at them and smelled them. They smelled absolutely delicious by the way. And so began naruto's start of his almost religious routine of going to McDonald's as much as he could.

Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break

Naruto, on a full belly walked down the street happily. Still in awe of how different this place was than what he was used to. He stopped at what looked like some type of park and sat on the bench to just rest and enjoy the view of children frolicking in the grass 'I really need to find that kid grandpa sage told me about, but this place is enormous I'll never find 1 kid in a place this big' then he had an epiphany, he could stretch out his senses like grandpa sage told him to find the boy.

Naruto closed his eyes and stretched his senses as far as he could. As soon as he opened up his senses he was almost overwhelmed at how many different types of energy he could feel running rampant in the city. But there was only one that was blue, small and he felt was in distress. 'Shit! I have to get to him quick' naruto took off as fast as he could (which was pretty damn fast) and made his way to the little boys apartment in 5 seconds. (Mind you he was at a park 13 miles away) he heard shouting coming from the door and felt bad intentions radiating from inside.

He busted open the door with a chakra enhanced kick and reduced it to sawdust. Ran inside and came upon a horrifying site. There was blood on the ground, the floor, the ceiling, and just about every place blood could be. The room was in a disarray and you could tell there was a struggle of some kind 'oh shit I hope I'm not too late' cursed naruto as he walked through the house trying to find the boy. As he walked he came upon a corpse that was laying on the floor, fresh blood coming from a stab wound in the corpses chest and it looked bruised and beaten.

Naruto realized the corpse was definitely a woman and must have been the boys mother. He moved further in the house and came upon another corpse, this one was male and looked like he got the absolute **shit** kicked out of him. He moved even further in the house and came upon a boy. A small child no more than 3 or 4 balled up in the corner with blood on his hands, shirt and face. 'He must be the one' naruto thought as he moved closer to the boy and reached down to touch his shoulder.

Suddenly the boys head snapped up and his fist came flying at naruto's face. Him seeing the attack before the boy made contact with his face made him move his head slightly to the right and catch the boys small hand within his own. "It's alright" naruto said empathetically "I'm here to get you out of here" the small boy looked very relieved at this and started to bawl on naruto's shoulder. Naruto picked the boy up and Shunshined out of the house and onto the street outside. "It's okay now" Said naruto "they can't hurt you anymore, would you mind telling me your name?" The small boy looked up with tears in his eyes wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and said "Percy"

**(An:) and thas a wrap, sorry for the cliffhanger but eh it's 6:16am and if I write anymore my fingers will fall of into oblivion you better thank vash3055 and Grandlumenesence  because if not for their reviews I wouldn't have released this so early **


	3. 3

**(AN):Wassup ya dildos, this is part 2 of chapter 2 ****and hopefully it doesn't suck. Been getting a lot of likes on this story and it'll most likely be around 500,000 words or something, don't wanna be one of those authors that make a badass intro to a story and then abandon it... that's wack**

**Anyways. Enjoy**

**...Whores**

It was _unusually quiet _on mt.olympus at this time of day. Most times the streets would be full of people, the plaza full of performers, and the sky full of blue

(AN):wow that actually hurt to write)

But this wasn't like most times. The streets were deserted, the plaza was a ghost town, and the sky looked like the clouds were having an emotional breakdown. You could tell from the energy in the air that something was very wrong, and something was very wrong indeed.

**_Throne room_**

The throne room was tense. Well, tenser than usual and Poseidon was _furious. "_This will be the last time I'll ask Zeus, before I obliterate you into oblivion. _What, did you do to my son." Said Poseidon as Pandemonium ensued because this was everyone's first time hearing that Poseidon had a son and had indeed broken the oath. Now Zeus was a reasonable fellow but he didn't like being called out in front of his children and wife, it hurt his pride as king. _

** "SILENCE!"** Zeus boomed with lightening dancing around his body. "This is the first time I've heard of your son _Brother I don't know what your talking about" now at this statement Poseidon was shocked. "Well, since the proverbial cat is out of the bag now brother, what happened to this son of yours anyway" Said Zeus very amused at his brothers shocked face. _

"Well I went to check on him and his mother" started Poseidon "it was some time ago and I found bodies in the hallway and blood all over the place, both his mortal mother and that sad excuse for a stepdad of his are dead. And my son is no where to be found.

**_Flashback_**

Poseidon was standing on the street and starting at the apartment his son, his sons mortal mother, and wretched stepdad lived. 'Gods I hope she lets me take him with me this Early, I have a bad feeling something will happen if he stays here.' Thought Poseidon as he walked to the front door. He knocked twice and on the second knock the door creaked open.

He could tell something was up. 'oh gods I hope everything's alright' he thought to himself. As he walked inside he immediately realized everything _wasn't _alright. Very very not alright. 'No no no no no please gods no' he thought to himself as he ran inside the house assuming the worst. He came upon Gabe's dead body and immediately recognized it. 'It's as if someone beat him mercilessly and ripped him inside out, he was an ass anyway' but as he moved to the next body he froze in his footsteps.

He could tell right away that it was sally. His beloved sally. The mother to his child and the lover he had lost. Poseidon ran to her as fast as he could and cradled her in his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks and fell upon her broken, bruised and bleeding body as he mourned the death of his beloved. A few minutes passed and he finally remembered his reason for coming. He was so distraught that he didn't notice that the house was very quiet. _Too_ quiet. He put down Sally's body, caressed her face and closed her dark lifeless eyes. He said a small prayer and her body disappeared in a wave of sand and left behind the smell of the sea. He got up, wiped his cheeks and set out to find his son.

Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break

Poseidon was _Livid. He couldn't find his son anywhere. It was as if he'd disappeared without a trace. There was nothing left that indicated he even lived here aside from a small office looking room with boys clothes strewn over the floor and the odd toy here and there. There could only be one explanation as to why his son wasn't here. 'Zeus' he whispered to himself as he flashed to Olympus _

**Flashback end**

"And now you know why I'm here" Said Poseidon as he sat back in his throne with a dark look on his face. Zeus sighed to himself then looked at his brother. "Even though you have broken the oath and even went as far as trying to revisit your mortal family, I'll give you a pass this time. From your story it seems that your son is dead."

Said Zeus. "Now Artemis, be on the lookout for Poseidon's son and I'm the unlikely event that you find him, escort him _directly _to me." "Yes father" said aretemus as she bowed. "Now, council dismissed" Said Zeus as he disappeared with a clap of thunder.

Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break

Naruto was walking down the street with Percy. The small boy hadn't said anything after he'd told naruto his name. He just looked at the ground as he walked and somehow maneuvered his way around the city without tripping and falling. 'Man this kid might really be messed up, no telling what things he went through in that house' thought naruto as he was concerned for the boys safety. They walked until they came upon a very tall apartment building and stopped. "Hey kid wanna see something cool" naruto said as he turned his head to looked at Percy. Percy lifted his head and scrunched up his face as if to say "what".

Naruto picked up the small boy, looked to make sure no one could see him and started running up the side of the building. He chuckled as he looked at Percy's surprised face and ridiculously wide eyes.

As he reached the roof of the building he sat on the ledge and sat Percy next to him. Then Percy spoke his first words to him since telling him his name. "H-how'd you do that" he said as he stared at naruto with admiration in his eyes. "Trade secret kid" Said naruto flashing Percy one of his trademark Uzumaki smiles. "Oh" Said Percy as he suddenly found his feet really interesting.

Naruto sighed "you know kid, you'll have to talk about what happened to you sooner or later. I have to find out how I can help you". Percy teared up as he looked at naruto. "My mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers". Naruto deadpanned at him. "Well you didn't think I was such a stranger when you decided to come with me Now did you? I could've been a kidnapper coming to take you to my dungeon" Said naruto with an amused look. "Kidnappers can't run up buildings" Said Percy looking down at his feet again.

"Touché kid" naruto said as he looked into the distance at the setting sun. After a few moments of silence naruto sighed, "we should probably leave pretty soon, I've got to have somewhere to stay for the both of us before dark. Percy didn't move as he continued staring at his feet. Naruto was just about to poke him when he finally said with tears in his eyes. "I was waiting for my mom to get home when it happened".

**Flashback **

Percy was sitting in his room with his toys and books waiting for his mom to come home. Today was a special day because it was Friday, the day when his mom came home with all the blue candies from the store she worked at.

He heard the door open and he peeked through his door. His mother had just walked in and as soon as he was about to run outside and greet her with the warmest of hugs he heard smelly Gabe's voice coming from the living room and it stopped him in his tracks.

"You're late". He said as he stood up with his arms crossed. "Well I had to work overtime, rent is due this month and it's not like you help pay for anything around here" said sally as she took of her coat and shoes. Now that made Gabe mad. "I'm only not working because of my injury, you know that" Said Gabe angrily, moving closer to her. "Yea right,

"Injury" you've been using that excuse for months now" Said sally as she rolled her eyes, got in his face and looked him right in his beady eyes.

At this point Percy was just watching them from the crack in his door. He never liked it when they got like this. Suddenly, he heard a loud **Slap! **Coming from the kitchen and a loud gasp. His parents "conversation" then evolved into a full on screaming match and he wanted nothing to do with it. Again, he heard a **Slap! **Come from the kitchen, dead silence and then a bunch of banging that sounded like elephants were stomping through his house.

Percy ran outside to a sickening scene. Gabe and his mom were on the floor, Gabe on top of her and beating her mercilessly. Gabe wasn't unscathed either and had a long gash across his face that, assuming from the broken lamp on the floor was inflicted by sally. Percy was filled with rage as he charged at his step father. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and _shoved _gabe off of his mother. By some miracle gabe flew across the living rom and into the fridge.

"You little shit, I should've kicked your ass a while ago" Gabe said as he slowly got up from his place on the floor. Percy charged at him again but this time he wasn't so lucky. Gabe kicked him right in the stomach and all the air he once had was knocked out of him. "Percy!" Screamed sally as her broken form got up from the floor really slowly and limped toward her son. She didn't make if far before Gabe punched her in the rib and she dropped like a sack of potatoes once again. Gabe went to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife he could find. "Finally, I've been waiting for this a long time you bitch" he said as he crawled on top of her body once again and plunged the knife into her chest. Percy rolled over, a sharp pain in his stomach and his vision hazy. When his vision cleared up all he saw was his mother's lifeless form on the ground and gabe standing over her with a malicious look on his face.

All he saw was red as he _screamed as loud as humanly possible. When he couldn't scream anymore all he saw was Gabe's bloodied body on the floor before his vision went **black.**_

**Flashback end**


	4. Timeskip

**(AN): well hello you wonderful whores, I've been procrastinating this story so much but here it is, chapter 4**

**P.S this is a time skip**

**

——————————————————————————

Skip 5 years in the future**

Percy had just turned 9. Naruto was having an internal dilemma, percy was going to school soon and he had to go with him. Well that's what grandpa sage had told him to do. He was mildly unhappy at the prospect of having to go to school again, and school in this world was an even bigger pain in the ass. Skipping past the boring enrollment process and unnecessary details, we find our two heroes getting ready for their first day of school.

"So percy, are you ready for your first day of school". Naruto asked looking down at the boy he considered to be his little brother.

Pause. Just in case you're wondering, naruto homeschooled percy up until this point for the simple fact that he did even have the slightest clue on how the school system in this world worked. So he found what he could online and taught percy his ABCs, 123s, and pretty much everything a toddler is supposed to know. He also taught him a little japanese and about the shinobi arts. But we'll get into that later. Anyway, back to the story

Percy looked up at naruto and just kinda shrugged his shoulders. since he'd grown a bit he wasn't far from being eye-to-eye with naruto. He was now around 5'3" with an athletic build, light but not pale or tan skin and long raven locks that covered his sea blue eyes ( Kinda like nagato ).

"Aw don't be like that Perce". Said naruto rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Its only school and they can teach you what I can't".

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes.

Finally leaving the modest apartment they stayed they were greeted with the early morning sun.

Then percy finally said "you're really going with me to school looking like that?" naruto looked at him confused and gave himself a once over. "Like what?"

Percy looked at him with a look that said 'seriously?' and told him "You're pretty grown looking for a 4th grader". Naruto still looked confused before it hit him. He deadpanned and facepalmed. Totally forgetting he had the body of a 18-year old.

"Okay quick detour". Said naruto as he hurried into an alley to change the way he looked. With a couple of hand signs he henged into a boy looking slightly like percy, same height, same build, but his hair took the appearance of hashirama senju's. With dull red eyes complimenting his young childish face.

"Better?" said naruto as he looked incredulously at percy.

"Man you gotta teach me how to do that". Said Percy as he looked at naruto in bewilderment.

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe when you're older squirt" he said

"Yeah whatever. let's just get outta this alley, it gives me the creeps." Said percy as he shivered.

"And where do you two think you're going?" said a voice coming from the beginning of the alley.

"To mind our business" said naruto as he stepped in front of percy protectively and glared at the oncoming offenders.

It wasn't just one guy either. There were four of them, they all looked about high school age and extremely buff.

The group laughed like hyenas.

The one in the front stepped up, wiping tears from his eyes and went to speak only to realize his victims were nowhere to be found. "Wha-" he started when a tin can came out of nowhere and clocked him right in the nose.

He immediately went to grab his nose and looked around to find the offender.

"Oi, up here mate". Said naruto while percy was giggling to himself by his side

The boy turned his head to a nearby fire escape and trained his beady eyes on naruto.

"The fuck are you? Spider-man?" Naruto was confused. "Who's spiderman?" he asked percy. Who was still giggling. "I'll tell you later because we'll be late to school if you take too long dealing with them" said percy

"Alrighty then." said naruto as he jumped off the fire escape and landed soundlessly

The leader of the group stepped forward. "Now now little squirt, if you just give us your money no one has to get hurt". This statement caused even more giggles to erupt from percy.

"Is that right" said Naruto as he gave the boy an incredulous smile.

"Then I guess someone has to get hurt". Said naruto as he once again disappeared from view.

All four boys whipped their heads around looking for the boy when a sudden "Ompf!" made them turn around only to see the fourth, and biggest meathead of the group unconscious on the ground with multiple teeth strewn about.

"Jim!' said the boys as they ran to their friend only to be stopped by naruto.

"You have 5 seconds to leave before you all need a trip to the dentist" said naruto with his arms crossed.

Before he even got all the words out of his mouth the boys picked up their friend and skedaddled out of the alley as fast as humanly possible.

"Boo" said naruto suddenly as he appeared to the side of percy

"Gah!, what the hell you have to warn me when you do things like that" pouted percy

Naruto smacked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for!" percy said as he rubbed his head.

"Language, squirt" Naruto said he smiled at percy.

**(AN. And that's a wrap, I know I've been kinda ghost the past few days and eh I don't really have an excuse. I'm just a lazy whore. I'll now update the story every week. No more back to back uploads that shits exhausting. Oh and the chapters will be wayyyy longer in the future no more if this lazy 1k to 2k words bullshit)**

**Until next time whores.**


	5. 5

**-(AN: It's been awhile my wonderful whores. I Initially already wrote this shit wayyy before but it was garbage so I rewrote it. So here it is, chapter 5)**

Time skip. Time skip. Time skip. Time skip.

5 Months later.

Percy and naruto were at home. It was winter break at their school and it was almost time for Christmas. It was snowing heavily in New York at the time and Percy and Naruto were on the roof of the house. Naruto was teaching Percy chakra control. I already know what you're thinking "wEll hOw cAn pErcY eVeN cOntRol cHaKrA hEs nOt eVen a niNjA" now I answer your question with one of my own. Do you really think I would write this story and not give Percy chakra. Huh? Yea that's what I thought, Now you get my point.

Anyway.

Percy was trying to learn how to control his chakra. Which naruto only found out about because Harry finally cornered him a week before and asked him to tell him everything. He figured that they would have the conversation eventually. It was just a matter of time. So ensued the longest bedtime story in mankind. By the time naruto finished it was damn near dawn. But I digress.

Flashback 2 months ago

naruto was answering Percy's question about how to awaken chakra when Percy decided to try to do the same.

Naruto just chuckled and was about to tell Percy why he didn't have a chakra system and noticed Percy was deep in concentration, so much so that his nose was all scrunched up and he looked so cute. Naruto stopped to admire Percy when he abruptly noticed a chakra signature erupted from Percy. He was In awe,

a note suddenly appeared In his hand.

It read

**Dear naruto, I forgot to inform you that I gave Percy a chakra system so he could learn how to control chakra from you**

**Sincerely, Grandpa sage**

**P.s. if Percy can learn how to mix his divine energy into his chakra, it'll be sorta like you combining your chakra with Kurama's. It's EXTREMELY powerful so be careful.**

Naruto chuckled to himself as he used a small fire jutsu to destroy the note. "Well kid looks like I can teach you after all" he said as he turned to Percy. Percy panted as he came to. "Wow *pant* I actually *pant* did it." Percy said as collapsed from exhaustion. "I'm surprised. But I'll get to teach you everything I know." Said naruto as he beamed at Percy.

Percy got up from his knees as fast as humanly possible and whipped his head up to look naruto in the eyes with excitement "so that means I can be as strong as you?!!" Naruto just chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously, he'd never seen Percy this excited over anything. "Yea I guess so, it'll just take a while as I'm pretty- Oof! Percy slammed into him for a hug, and looked into his eyes with big, blue, sad anime eyes and said "Thank u naruto, now I can protect my friends like I couldn't my mother." he said as he broke eye contact with Naruto, disengaged his hug and stared into the distance.

Naruto sighed, walked up to Percy and grabbed his shoulder as they stared off into the distance. "Kid, I had the same dream when I was your age, I didn't have many friends but I wanted to be powerful enough that I could protect the ones I did. He then looked to Percy. "You have a pretty big burden on your shoulders because of all the obstacles that will be thrown at you in your life. I have a feeling that your destiny will be an eventful one. I will train you to be as strong as possible, it'll get very dangerous along the way, You need to be prepared for anything." Naruto said to Percy in a very serious tone.

FLASHBACK END

Percy had taken to chakra theory and chakra control like a fish to water. He even slept with a leaf on his forehead for better chakra control. Naruto didn't want to rush him through everything but his urgency to train and learn made the boy one of the best students to teach. The only thing that upset him was Percy's regular human strength. It was pitiful. So from day one he made him put on weighted wrist and leg bands. Which reminded him a lot of rock lee. Anyway, these wrist, and leg bands were made to increase every time the user got used to them, Percy would become strong one way or another.

———————————————————

Percy was trying to learn how to tree walk but was having a hard time getting his chakra to stick. "Damn it!" He yelled when he fell off of the wall for what seemed like the 100th time. "Don't get so discouraged Percy, it took me awhile to get it the first time as well." Said Naruto as he stood on the wall tracking the boy's progress. He didn't get a response as Percy was determined to climb up the wall. He took off at a running start, jumped and just slightly placed his foot on the wall when, **Boom!**

He flew right through the wall.

Naruto saw this and sighed. "You used way too much chakra again Percy" he said as he picked him up off the ground for what seemed to be the 50th time today.

Percy didn't answer as he brushed himself off ready to go again. "No we'll continue this tomorrow, that's like the 12th wall you've broken through and quite frankly I'm tired of moving locations. Let's go home" said naruto as he started to walk away. "Hmpf" said Percy as he followed Naruto home will his head hung low.

————————————————————

Naruto shot out of bed, There was somebody in his apartment. And whoever it was had a chakra signature. Which should be impossible. Which also means it could only be one person.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief 'sheesh almost scared me half to death' he thought as he soundlessly made his way to the apartment living room. He stood just inside the door and took a look. It was Percy all right, but something wasn't right. He was hanging upside down on the ceiling, practicing hand signs. 'So he finally did it huh, I'm impressed. "Im impressed Percy, I didn't think you would get it this fast" naruto said as he stepped out of the shadows. "What-" was all Percy could get out before he fell off the ceiling, Making a spectacle of flipping mid-air, and landing soundlessly on the ground.

Naruto smirked. "I thought you were sleeping?" Said Percy giving Naruto a questioning look. "I was, you interrupted that by flaring your chakra signature all over the place". Said Naruto raising an eyebrow "you still haven't mastered it, you lost focus and severed your chakra from the roof. That could get you killed" Naruto said, walking over to the opened window "I know, but I couldn't sleep over the fact that I couldn't do it." Said Percy appearing beside him. Naruto didn't answer at first. Liking the feel of the breeze coming from the window. "When I was your age I didn't know anything about chakra. Never be discouraged if you can't do something at the time, think it over, make mistakes, and learn. There will be many things in your life you will come across that will make the frustration you feel now pale in comparison." He finally said. Percy just sat there staring out of the window as Naruto's words soaked in. 'No matter how hard something is, I'll do it. It's what my mom would want me to do' he thought as a fiery determination burned in his eyes.

** ————————————————————**

It was the new year, Percy has grown in leaps and bounds. Naruto almost couldn't keep up, every since the night he'd caught percy training on the ceiling it seemed like Percy was pushing himself twice as hard, and Today is the day he will finally test Percy's chakra affinity. "Okay Percy, this is called chakra paper." Said Naruto pulling a piece of paper seemingly out of thin air. "It'll tell you which of the five chakra natures put have. If it's water, the paper will get wet. If it's fire, the paper will burn. If it's wind, the paper will split into two. And if it's lightning, the paper will wrinkle." As he gave the piece of paper to Percy he could see the unbridled excitement in his eyes. As Percy channeled his chakra into the paper something very interesting happened.

The paper was suddenly soaked with water, and split in half by wind. The first half immediately caught on fire and turned to ash, and the second half immediately turned into dirt and crumbled.

Naruto was baffled, Percy was more confused than anything. "W-well Percy it seems you have 4 of the five affinity's. I've never seen that before." He said as he chuckled nervously. "Yaaaaa! This means I'll be stronger than you old man!"

"I'm not old!" Said naruto as he smacked Percy on his head.

Now he knew how Tsunade felt.

**———————————————————————**

It was summer time, finally. Naruto and Percy had very big summer plans, Naruto was taking them to the middle of the wilderness to survive on their own for two months, _without chakra_. Well for Percy at least. This was very devastating news to Percy, part of the reason he hadn't spoke to naruto since stepping off the plane. They had arrived in Pennsylvania, for a two month long training trip. Kinda like his two year training trip with Jiraiya. He smiled to himself and thought about the good times with his old sensei as they arrived at the rental car place.

——————————————————————

After a long wait, and Naruto being confused about how car rentals work, they had finally made camp in the woods. Naruto had made a giant circle on the ground with a stick. "Alright Percy, for the two months we are in these woods you will be focused only on physical training. Which means we'll only train in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Which also means you'll finally get a sword." He said with a smirk. Now let's give a little backstory, Percy had been bugging naruto for a sword every since he learned about naruto being a ninja. Every time they trained in kenjutsu he would always get frustrated and break his _bokken all that stopped of course when naruto told him if he had to go out and buy another damn bokken he'd make him run around the entirety of NYC... on his finger tips. _

Nevertheless, he was _very _excited. "Yaaa! I'm a little closer to being stronger than you now naruto!"

Naruto chuckled and said "sure, but you getting a sword depends on how satisfied I am with how you do in these next two months." He said as he stepped into the ring he drew in the dirt. "Now Percy step into the ring and take off your wrist and leg bands." Said naruto with a smirk. "Really! I thought taking them off was only for emergencies?" Percy said excitedly. "Well today is an emergency" said naruto as he chuckled. "Yaaaaa!" Percy yelled as he threw off his wrist and leg bands. (_**Que big dirt explosion**) _Naruto whistled. "how much weight we're on those Percy?"

Percy scratched his head, "around half a ton? I stopped checking after 300." Naruto chuckled 'this kid is something else, lee would be proud' "Now step into the ring, time to show me what you've learned." Percy stepped into the ring and made the seal of confrontation. Slipping into the academy style. They waited, and waited, and waited. A single leaf fell to the ground slowly, As soon as it touched the ground Percy was off in a blur of speed. 'Jeez he's much faster now' naruto said as he side stepped Percy just in the nick of time. Percy went _flying _outside of the ring and crashed into a tree. "You won't get stronger than me like that kid" Naruto said as he watched Percy get up._ 'I'm much faster than before, I have to get used to this first' _Percy thought as he made his way back into the ring.

When he was a good distance away from naruto. he tensed, then kicked off into a blur of speed again, this time not as fast. He aimed a kick at naruto's head, naruto ducked under it and slid into a crouch, his right foot in a sweeping motion to throw Percy off balance. Percy saw this and kicked his foot that was on the ground up into the air and flipped sideways. As soon as he landed he kicked off again in a blur of speed this time with a punch aimed at naruto's face.

Naruto went to side step when he noticed Percy's fist going past his head and his elbow coming quickly towards his face. 'Trying to use my own move against me eh' naruto thought as he jumped away. Percy advanced on naruto again only for naruto to disappear in a blur and appear behind him, kicking him in the back. Percy had seen the kick coming but was too slow to dodge it. Percy flew out of the ring once again and skidded across the ground until stopping and groaning in agony. Naruto always kicked too hard. "You're faster than before I must admit, but for an opponent that is faster than you, you have to predict where they'll be."Naruto said as Percy groaned. "Yea yea old man, but do you always have to kick so hard?" He said as he finally stood up.

Naruto ignored the "old man" part and said. "If I don't prepare you for stronger opponents, you'll be weak. And no student of mine will be weak." He said, turning serious. "now that you've had a rest. again!"

———————————————————

For the entirety of the two months Percy trained, and he trained _hard_ Naruto was a slave driver. He woke him up every morning at the crack of dawn and made him run to the big tree in the middle of the forest. It was _13 miles there and back. So _let's just say Percy toughened up _very _quickly. Today was the last day they'd be in the forest. It was time for Percy to finally get his long awaited sword.

"Well Percy, I'm impressed. You've gotten a lot stronger in these past two months. it's finally time for you to pick a sword. **(AN: we're just gonna pretend that Naruto can make swords from his chakra because I don't really have an explanation for it, okay? Okay.)** Naruto produced 4 swords with a wave of his hand and a pulse of chakra. The first one was a very executioner style heavy blade, the second sword was a small black tanto with a wooden handle, the third sword was a long two-handed double edged sword, and the fourth sword was a black katana blade with a white handle. Percy looked like a kid in a candy store. He ran to the first sword. The executioner style blade, and picked it up, it felt balanced but the blade was too big. He needed something less flashy and more for stealth.

He picked up the second blade, the small tanto and gave it a couple practice swings. It was good for stealth but it was more of a assassination type blade and wasn't effective at long range. He went to the third sword and gave it couple practice swings. He really liked this one, but it had the same problem as the first. When he picked up the last one, he knew that this one would be the one. It was stealthy, not too flashy, and great at medium or long range. Also he thought the black blade was really cool with the white handle.

This time when he picked up the blade he felt it hum in his hand. Yep, this one was the one.

"Hmm, that ones interesting perce, try and channel wind chakra into it." Percy raised an eyebrow and did what he asked him to. Suddenly the blade gained a blueish hue and hummed in his hand once again. Percy was mesmerized. "Now go and try to cut that tree in half." Said Naruto with a smirk. Percy went to the nearest tree and gave it a swift horizontal slice. When he stepped back and stopped channeling chakra into the blade he realized that the tree looked like he'd never even touched it. He looked back at naruto with confusion in his eyes. Naruto gave him a look that said 'just wait for it'. Percy looked back to the tree as it slowly groaned, slid cleanly from the stump and fell with a big **Boom!**

Percy grinned, he loved this sword already.

(**AN: alriiiiiiightyyy, this took like way too long to write because of procrastination. So enjoy. Until next time. **


	6. 6 Kinda

-**Before you get all upset lemme explain, I know I ain't updated in what feels like forever but I've realized a few mistakes I made in making the story.**

** I know a lot of people are mad about me giving Percy chakra and I honestly don't give a fuck. It's my story yo. If you don't like it...**

**Fuck off.**

**#2 if you stayed to read this story then I apologize to you because I know how annoying it is to wait for a story to be updated just to have a lame ass authors note? Yea I know I'm a jackass but **

** I noticed I kind made Percy a lil too OP and my excuse for this is that I'm trying to make Him a "child prodigy" but in the future I don't think I'll push him past low jonin level because I'm going to end up fusing his natural birth-given power into his shinobi skills and he'll kinda be the same OP Percy Jackson as he is in the books  
**

**But like a shinobi version. You know? **

**Also naruto will basically be like a god in this fic. Percy will be powerful too just not to the level of naruto.**

**But up until the Gaea ark they'll be pretty OP I might have a lil surprise up my sleeve for the sequel to this story.**

**So stay tuned.**

**(The next chapter will be up sometime next week)**


	7. Rewrite

**Wow okay this is awkward **

**I know I promised another chapter. However, I've been doing some thinking. I don't really like how my story started. I feel like I tried to do too much too fast, and that's where I fucked up. So what I propose is a rewrite. And in this one I'll actually try to write it good, it'll still be the same story line but it'll be more detail, less yada yada about how things came to be and it'll just be a better story. And in the story I'm thinking of not giving percy chakra until later on in the story. Probably after he gets to camp half-blood and goes on his first quest, he'll still be a badass but just... later**

**Naruto will still train him but probably just the basics, kinda like Rock lee. But I'll try to focus more on his water manipulation and less on chakra, I'll probably only give him a couple jutsu so as to not make him too ridiculously OP but as the story goes on and the threats become more powerful he'll definitely be OP in the future.**

**So yea I'm rewriting the story, if you're mad, then...**

**Oops, too bad, so sad  
**

**Also I'll probably delete this story after the new one is posted, and I won't give a time period as to when the first chapter will be done because I'm a master procrastinator and it'll just be done whenever it's done.**

**So yea **

**Sorry **

**I swear the rewrite will be better**


End file.
